The present invention relates to a microscope system in which an electronic camera is used to pick up an observation image by a microscope.
In order to record an observation image by a microscope, a method of photographing the observation image by a camera using a silver salt film has heretofore been used, but in recent years, with enhancement of performance of an electronic camera, a method of picking up the observation image by the electronic camera has frequently been used.
Additionally, when the electronic camera is used to pick up the observation image of the microscope in an optimum state, it is necessary to adjust an electronic camera exposure time, gain, and the like in accordance with optical system magnifications (projection magnification) such as an objective lens magnification, an intermediate magnification change (zoom magnification) and an eyepiece magnification in the microscope, observation system, lighting light brightness, lighting light color temperature and other observation conditions, and installation environment.
In a conventional system, however, an observer has to manually adjust an electronic camera side based on one's sense and experience. Therefore, operation becomes troublesome, and a difference is made in an observation result in accordance with an observer's experience degree. Because of this problem, it is not easy to use the conventional microscope system.